rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Greyspace
Worlds of Greyspace The crystal sphere of the Greyhawk setting was described in detail in SJR6 Greyspace a 96-page supplement. * Oerth: Terrestrial planet and home to the Greyhawk campaign setting. (This planetary system is geocentric, not heliocentric.) * Kule: Tidally-locked terrestrial body. Covered with the ruins of a humanoid civilization, but lacking any air whatsoever. A magical cataclysm is suspected to have caused the depopulation. Also known as Celene. * Raenei: Terrestrial planet, covered with earthlike features, including animals and monsters, but no sentient life. Also known as Luna. * Liga, the Sun: Star. Has many small lakes of elemental water to keep it from burning too hot. Larger than Oerth, but orbits it anyway. * The Grinder: Asteroid belt. * Edill: Gas giant, populated primarily by dragons. * Gnibile: Dark-red gas giant, with blobs of lava and shards of ice in the interior. Contains a gate to the Negative Material Plane. Populated primarily by undead. * Conatha: Elliptical water world with two solid cores that orbit around each other. Populated by many piscine creatures, including merfolk and sahuagin. * Ginsel: Crescent-shaped world that resembles an apple with a giant bite taken out of it. Has an atmosphere on the inside of the crescent. Basic civilized fantasy world. * Borka: Spherical asteroid cluster with a common atmosphere. Formerly a planet inhabited by orcs, goblins and other humanoids, it was devastated by the magic of the elves. * Greela: Another spherical asteroid cluster with a common atmosphere, although many of the asteroids bear huge forests. Home to the elves. * The Spectre: A flat, circular disc of rock that appears to vanish and re-appear as it is seen edgewise, then rotates to show its full face. Also called The Wink. Has an atmosphere and water, but no life. Spelljamming places in Greyspace * Rock of Bral (optionally), in The Grinder. Inhabitants of Greyspace The Missionaries of Celestian by Richard J. Pugh As the name suggests, the Missionaries are followers of Celestian, God of the Universe. They are somewhat different from most followers of Celestian, in that they rarely sign on to other ships. The Missionaries are a specific order of priests and paladins that travel about on modified Barges of Ptah. They actively search for damaged ships, and when they find one, they immediately do what they can to heal anyone on board who requires aid. Failing that, they try to get the injured party to a world or asteroid where better medical facilities are available. If even this is impossible (the person dies), they make certain to grant the individual a burial in space, with full honor. To view a Missionary barge as a "hospital ship" would be fairly accurate. This group is at odds with the followers of Ptah, as is to be expected, but they do not fight. In fact, the Missionaries only fight other ships when they must. The barges they use often have magical devices or spells to increase maneuverability or armor rating. Most spacefaring groups let the Missionaries go where they will, and NEVER attack them (even pirates let them pass). The reason is simple: you never know when you may need their help. Those groups that have offended the Missionaries in the past (the Tenth Pit for example) have never received their aid, no matter how desperately they need it. Sadly, many pirates have tried to take advantage of this "hands off" attitude that most have toward the Missionaries, and have tried to pass themselves off as members. This has forced many leaders to search the Barges before allowing them docking or landing rights. The most notable examples of this are the Kingdom of Ratik on Oerth, the city of Waterdeep on Toril, and the Rock of Bral. The Missionaries understand this, and allow it to continue. So far, the number of pirate impostors has been quite low. The Missionaries of Celestian are based on Oerth.